Heart To Heart
by Claire Cooper
Summary: Another touching moment between Ty Lee and Takoda this part of the story was a year after he met her. R&R people please I could really use feed back here..


A heart to heart talk.  
>Takoda and Ty Lee<p>

Takoda's P.O.V.

It has been a year since Ty Lee and I had met and started to train together I didn't think it was possible for our bond to get any closer but I was proved to be wrong one night. It started out on a late night during a full moon we were just about to start a long training session between the two of us but something wasn't right. Ty Lee seemed to be lacking today and her mood wasn't as happy as what I was usually use too, she had me worried but she assured me that she was fine just tired. She asked if she could cut down on training for tonight and head to bed early which I agreed with because I didn't want her to exert herself. I had watched as she walked away her steps seemed very droopy and her feet slightly dragged something wasn't right but I figured she'd tell me in her own time when she was ready too. I had trained a little longer than what I would usually do but I just felt the need to get some stuff off my mind.

It had been a year since that eventful day when I had been separated from the girl that I loved by that terrible tyrant child Azula. I wondered how she was treating Corona and even wondered what she had told her the day I had been tossed out of the fire nation palace. I scoffed Azula probably told Corona I had abandoned her for selfish reasons or otherwise, no matter how hard I trained I just couldn't get my mind off of the past what would my father think of me or my mother or even Corona's parents. They would probably hate me right now the only friend I had was Ty Lee not that it was a bad thing but I did miss Corona even though I had never talked about her I could tell Ty Lee was just as curious about my past as I was about hers. I sighed gently to myself as I got up I just couldn't train with so much on my mind I was too distracted and distraction wasn't allowed in the circus business it was dangerous especially during our routines.

I had just decided to go to bed that night but on my way to my small room I had heard a sob a small sob but it was a cry none the less. My ears had perked up to the sound but not in happiness or glee but in curiosity at most so I fallowed the sound of the noise and it led me straight to Ty Lee's dressing room and the door was slight open so I snuck over and perked my ears up in interest and there had sat Ty Lee on the floor with tears brimming her beautiful features and it had broke my heart to see her in such pain. I had gently poked my head into the doorway opening it causing Ty Lee to jump though I could still hear her sniffling she tried her best to hide it and put on a smile that even a baby could see through. She looked at me trying to wipe the tears from her eyes" Oh... Takoda hey I didn't disturb you did I..?" She asked her voice cracking slightly. I shook my head in response to her question" No... I was just heading to bed myself when I heard you crying." I said gently looking over at her as I slowly entered her room.

Ty Lee sniffled again and sighed" I am sorry Takoda...I didn't mean to get you worried" I merely chuckled even though she was sad she still worried more on me then herself" Ty Lee If I didn't worry about you what kind of friend would I be..?" I stated giving her a small grin which made her smile a little something I was happy to see. I couldn't help but frown as I grabbed one of her hankies on her stand and handed it to her" Now… tell me Ty Lee what made such a beautiful young talented girl like yourself tear up like that." I asked in a soft voice greatly worried for my friend who all of sudden went silent. Her smile had disappeared the second I asked why she was upset almost like she didn't want to tell me" you don't have to tell me if you don't want to Ty I am just worried about you…" I had muttered as I slowly sat down next to her. Ty Lee sighed and looked at me and I had seen many emotions in her eyes guilt, grief, sadness, loneliness and more" You can tell me anything Ty Lee I won't ever judge you differently." I stated looking at her letting her see that I would not look at her any differently then how I did when I had first met her.

She nodded as she stared at me" I never always worked here…" She said gently before chuckling" I had a family in the fire nation... my mother, my father and my six sisters." I had actually felt my eyes were going to pop out of my head. Her parents must have been pretty busy If they had seven children but Ty Lee continued" I was the second youngest in my family... don't get me wrong I loved my family but." She had let out a long sigh of discontent" I just didn't feel like me." I tilted my head in confusion" What do you mean Ty Lee…?" I asked in a curious tone I had no idea what she had meant but she was going to continue anyway" you see every single one of us were all alike… I felt like I wasn't my own person like I was a clone or a part of a matching doll set." She mumbled looking down at the floor" I didn't even feel like a real person I didn't feel like my own person and that's what I wanted... I wanted to be different, special…" She said looking back at me. I stared at her for a moment before giving her a small smile" But you are special Ty Lee... well at least to me" I thought I had saw her blush at the comment but a smile had well taken my eyes away from her cheeks" Thanks Takoda your sweet.." She said gently placing her hand on my head" But I ran away from home because I wanted to be independent and different from my sisters and when I had found the circus I thought I had found my calling and a way to be different from my siblings." I tilted my head at her" but…?" I questioned knowing what was coming. I of course was correct" But… I guess I do miss them." She said gently feeling the tears brim in her eyes.

I had gently nuzzled her arm and opened my wings and gently placed it on her back" Why don't you go and visit them Ty Lee." I had asked curious if she missed them so much what was keeping her from visiting them" Oh I send them letters and they write back but the moment I go to visit them it feels like I'm back where I started." Ty Lee said slightly frustrated with herself and family. I sighed once again nudging her gently" At least they know your safe and sound… I am sure they are secretly happy that you found some place to call home" I said hoping it would cheer her up even a little bit but I was left unsure. Ty Lee had looked over at me and gave me a smile that literally melted my heart right then and there I knew that I had made her feel a little better at least. It was then she had asked me a question that caught me off guard and somewhat unsure of how to answer" What about you Takoda... what were you like before you met me…?" She asked before placing her hand on my scarred cheek" How did you get this and the fire nation symbol branded on your leg…?" I stopped for a moment looking at her wondering if it was okay for me to tell her my story she had told me hers it was only fair that I had done the same. I chuckled a little" Well It's a long story are you sure you want to hear it…?" I asked watching as she nodded vigorously and couldn't help but laugh at her eager expression" Well it started a year ago today actually my friend Corona and I were on the beaches of the fire nation and captured by the soldiers." He said sadly lowering his head looking at her" I had gotten us both captured and she and I were given to Princess Azula and Prince Zuko as gifts of they're loyalty."

I felt Ty Lee flinch at the mention of Azula and Zuko's name" Do you know them Ty Lee…?" I asked curiously looking over in her direction watching as her facial expression changed at my sudden question and she nodded gently" Yes Azula was a friend of mine as a child when I was younger… she wasn't the most kindest person ever but she and Mai were my best friends.. Zuko was okay too I guess I never talked to him much" She said and looked at me to continue so I nodded and started to continue again" It wasn't so bad being a pet to Zuko but I couldn't say the same for Corona and it was thanks to Zuko that I was freed he had felt bad for me being locked up in the cage all day so one night he had set me free and told me to go before I was caught" I said gently before stopping myself for a moment and then continued" I didn't leave like I was originally suppose to but instead went to Azula's room to free my friend." I said sighing a little bit slightly saddened by what was about to happen next" Azula sadly had woken up to me trying to free her and gave me this scar as a punishment for sneaking into her room and taking what was hers as she would say" I stated growling a little but stopped when I felt Ty Lee place a hand on the back of my neck so I continued" I had let out a loud yelp in pain and before I knew it I was surrounded by fire nation guards and Azula was playing an innocent act saying I had tried to attack her sadly Ozai believed her story and wanted me killed for trying to harm the princess" I heard Ty Lee gasp in sudden shock before she scooted closer" What happened after that..?" She asked curiously" Well thankfully Ozai's wife Ursa came to my rescue and had said since Azula wasn't injured I should just be banished at the worst possible punishment eventually Ozai agreed but not without giving me this." I stated gesturing to the branded fire nation symbol on my thigh. I snorted and shook my head" But he wasn't done his punishment when Ursa was out of hearing range he had told the guards to tie up my wings and throw me in the deepest canal possible and let me drown and I almost had..." He said remembering that sudden flash of cold water and sudden blackness" Lucky for me I was saved by travelling Nomads and then I met you later on…" I said finishing my story.  
>Ty Lee looked at me in shock as I told her my story I was waiting for her to get upset or angry with me" Why did they brand you..?" She asked curiously while starting to scratch my neck as I responded" Well it was a way of telling other nations that I had been a part of the fire nation so they would not help me and it was also a way of telling other fire nation soldiers that I was a traitor in their nation as well." I said suddenly feeling arms wrap around me and pulling me close. I looked over to see Ty Lee smiling down at me and I couldn't help but smile right back it was hard not to with Ty Lee around she was contagious when it came to her happy attitude. Ty Lee kissed my nose gently as I felt myself blush a little under my own fur glad that Ty Lee couldn't see it" Thanks for listening to me Takoda I really needed a friend and I am glad it was you I could turn too." She said softly. I nodded at her" You can always count on me Ty Lee we are friends remember and I will do my best to be there by your side as much as possible." I said gently but firmly I was never going to let anyone hurt Ty Lee I possibly lost Corona and I didn't want to lose Ty Lee as well" You should get some rest Ty Lee we have a big day tomorrow.." I said getting up about to leave but I was stopped looking back at Ty Lee" Maybe you want to sleep in here with me just for tonight of course" I smiled and nodded at her" Sure if it will make you feel better.." With that she laid down on her bed and I laid down at the end of her bed listening to her breathing slowly go into light snores before I gently close my eyes and start to slowly fall asleep" Good night Ty Lee and I am glad you're my friend too.." I mumbled lightly with a small smile before slowly falling asleep.<p> 


End file.
